<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Five Year's. by Queen_Samy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804880">In the Five Year's.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Samy/pseuds/Queen_Samy'>Queen_Samy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans tommy! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), more or tommy becomeing female, no beta we die like tommy, not really - Freeform, tommys like 21, winged original cheracter(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Samy/pseuds/Queen_Samy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>! these are just their characters! not the CC's Tommy is named Clementine and is married to a Random character and has a son, and any romance is as Adults (age 20-21) and there are no sexual themes!</p><p>It Has been five years since Clementine had escaped the Dream SMP, and she had to say she regretted nothing.  After all, she had a Husband she would give the world for, wings she could fly with, and a lovely young son with wings just like her's.  If only Phil and Wil could meet them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans tommy! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: In just five year's.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>! these are just their characters! not the CC's Tommy is named Clementine and is married to a Random character and has a son, and any romance is as Adults (age 20-21) and there are no sexual themes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clementine pranced around in her kitchen, moving swiftly around cabins, almost finished with the batch of cookies in the oven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's already been five years since Clementine had left the SMP In hopes of a new start and freedom from that cursed egg. Three years since The gender update that allowed Tommy to become Clementine. Two years since her marriage to Andrew. And one year since her baby boy Edward was born. Truly Clementine did not regret leaving at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"honey! Are The cookies done!" shouted a deep yet familiar voice from the direction of The living room along with some gurgles of laughter clementine knew where Edward's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" yeah! Just out of the oven." The blonde -responded as she began to move the cookies onto The plate for the guest arriving later that evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With The cookies now cooling, Clementine made her way to the living room towards her husband and child, whom she snatched out of Andrew's hands to cuddle and cradle. Edward had Andrew's light Brown, almost blonde hair, clementine's electric blue Eyes, and Andrews freckles throughout his tanned cheeks. With that said, Edward looked like a carbon copy of his father if it weren't for his blue Eyes from clementine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" that's not fair! I only just got to carry him!" exclaimed Andrews whined at the lost contact with his son yet smiling at the sight of his wife and Edward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boo hoo cracker, it's my turn now." His wife rolled her Electric blue eyes at Andrews claim, quickly returning focus on the baby in her arms who was beginning to fuss. It was probably past his bedtime. Clementine began rocking her baby back and forth while humming an old yet meaningful song; Said song might have once brought her to nothing but tears in the past, but it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>since L' Menburg even existed shed moved on well since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"my L' Menburg... their L' Menburg... their L' Menburg... their L' Me~nburg ~". Edward was fast asleep, already being placed in his crib by the final note his mother sang as his father watched, leaning the room's baby blue door frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment was cut short by The sound of Clementine's communicator ringing in The kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" babe, please go pick That up before Edward wakes up!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"on it!" Andrew made his way towards their kitchen, glances over The counters until he finds his wife's communicator next to The stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, this is Andrew Onyx, Clementine's husband speaking. What can I do for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thank god! Andrew, there is an activity from the Dream SMP portal, we think it might just activate-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean-  </span>
  </em>
  <span>might activate! Do you </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>understand</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> that it's been five years since Clementine passed through the portal? it's has been inactive for </span>
  <strong>
    <span>five years</span>
  </strong>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we understand! which is why we need someone or just overall people who knew or were part of the SMP in case someone or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes through"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not sure we can show up. We have Edward, our son! to take care of!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"we'll go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"what" Andrew turns to the voice to see Clementine standing in the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded into themselves, wings puffed up probably from anxiety or maybe stress. Andrew didn't know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? What about Edward? Where will he stay" Andrew questioned in hopes of altering his wife's decision? He should know by now how stubborn she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edward can come with us. If anything happens, he will be safe inside the spectating area. Please, I need to know what's happened to everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Andrew sighed at a loss; he could only hope this give's his wife the closer she's been missing since he had met her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will be there tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two: Dissopointing...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clementine was ready for some form of groundbreaking news about the previously inactive Dream SMP portal; all she got was short-lived hope and a wave of disappointment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           When Andrew woke up, he would have thought this were a 'normal morning' if it wasn't for the fact that his wife, Clementine, was almost entirely dressed and doing her hair at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Eddi awake yet?" Andrew groaned out, moving the blankets out of his way to sit up and scrub his Forest green eye's a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not yet, I was actually about to make breakfast and then wake up Edward, but now I think I'll leave Eddi to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my beloved.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Clementine Purred at her husband, setting her hairbrush on the wood vanity, the brush facing up. Clementine turned her head to make eye contact with her slightly groggy husband; she could admit to feeling a bit bad for the circumstances of this morning, only a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be in the kitchen please, dress Edward in something acceptable; got it?" Clementine reminded Andrew before exciting their shared bedroom and heading down the hall to the kitchen, probably to make some breakfast for the family of three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everything settled in Andrew's mind, his immediate thought was what a joy the day was bound to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          The family of three was within the facility, guided by Clementine's old friend and research assistant, Lani Underscore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This way is the monitor room. It's where you will be waiting, along with other close friends and relatives of DSMP members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"does that means you will be in there with us or?" Andrew inquired as he hoped in place to keep the fussy Edward at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be helping the head researcher, Dr. Aphmau, brief the rest of you in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lani walked hurriedly down the hall as Andrew and Clementine made Eye contact, shrugged, and opened the doors to the monitor room, heading in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Clementine found herself face to face with many familiar faces of both her youth, Dream Smp era, and later after the escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie!" screeched the ever familiar voice of the considerably older Drista, drawing the attention of many others in the room, most of them nodding or making their way towards the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if it isn't the; not so little, Clementine! How have you and Andrew been with the Child' junior?" taunted Purpled in a teasing tone at his once rival, now a friend, as Drista snatched Edward out of Andrew's grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd say we've been fine, of course, except for last month."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened last month?" Drista queried, looing in Clemtines direction as she held Edward, who was fiddling with her lime green highlights framing her green eyes and pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, his features grew in!" Answers Andrew began softly grazing his son's royal blue-tinted, brown wings and floppy sheep ear's on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh poor thing, How much did he hurt?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Purpled! Do I look like I'm Edward?" Clementine fired back at the purple-eyed boy, only rolled with eyes in pure annoyance, despite everyone knowing the fondness the duo hold's for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, everyone's attention up here!" Came a deep voice that belonged to the one and only general of this facility, SquidKid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to inform you all but, it seems as if while there might be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the other side, the portal sensory hasn't detected; anymore particle movement."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"meaning... that whatever had happened before, is gone?" Velvet questioned, agitated. He wasn't the only one irritated by this answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"sadly... But we were able to send in a note, and picture's through the slither of an opening we got!" Lani exclaimed excited, despite the sorrowful glint in her eyes; then again, who could blame her? Her brother was trapped, in that </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>hell hole</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>, of a realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"so that's it?" Minx growled, clearly upset by the unhelpfulness of Squid's answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you called all of us in for a disappointment?" Clementine fired at Squid, being held back by the fact that Lani, Drista, and Edward were in the room; if not, then Squid would be ten feet under by the time he'd finished informing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Sorry, did the call cause too much stress for little ol' Innit?" Squid defied Clementine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sound of a slap echoed the room as everything fell deadly silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"don't you dare ever speak to me like that again. got it?" Clementine stated before turning around and walking away from the meeting room, husband and child in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clementine was no Longer allowed in the headquarters after the event.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like she'd show up until Four years later when they receive an Urgent call from headquarter asking if they'd be willing to house some long-lost family in their server. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[Ph1lzaMinecraft] joined the game.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[Wilbursoot] joined the game.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[TechnoBlade] joined the game.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[Tubbo_] joined the game.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[RanbooLive] joined the game.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>                                  good luck:]</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>